


Sea of Darkness

by Laurapalmer0714



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurapalmer0714/pseuds/Laurapalmer0714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she can think about how a day could've started so well and then go horribly wrong. Emma is living the peaceful life she always wanted, but she should know there's always something around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

She's always loved the mornings. Not the loud crowded ones where everyone was looking for food or coffee, but the calm, quiet ones. The ones where the only sounds were the birds chirping and her own thoughts.

This morning was one of the latter. It was the dead of summer and so the sun was rising long before anyone else even felt the pull of consciousness. She woke silently, letting the suns rays warm her face for a few minutes while her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Eventually she rose, stepping into her slippers silently as to not wake the still man lying next to her, and left the room.

As she walked down the hall and through the massive house she pondered all that had led her here. From the moment she entered this town she knew her life was changing, but boy she had no idea just how much. All of those adventures, battles, tears, they all have left her with the utmost desire for peace and now she has it but even if she could, she would never change how she got it.

Making her way into the kitchen she reached into the cupboard pulling out the hot chocolate and cinnamon. Usually she would make coffee that would be shared by her husband, and now, teenage son who claimed "if I can go to the underworld I can drink coffee", however this morning wasn't a coffee morning. She wanted to hold onto the calm as long as she can before her caffinated family made themselves known.

After making her hot chocolate and sprinkling it with cinnamon, Emma went to the back porch that faced the ocean, sat in the rocking chair and looked out upon the town she has come to call home. She gently rocked back and forth in time with the waves, feeling closer to them now than she ever has before. Maybe it was because they were steady and omnipresent, giving stability while also representing the unknown mysteries of what they're covering. Honestly though, the real reason is more likely the man still asleep upstairs, the one who has given her the home she only dreamed of, her pirate.

With her love for him grew a love of what he also loves. She thinks that because the ocean is in his blood that it's only right that she loves it too as she loves every part of him. Thinking about this brings a smile to her face and she remembers watching him sail the very waters she was sitting in front of now. Shoe doesn't know how long she sits there before she hears the familiar creek of the stairs as Killian ventures down to begin the day.

He grabs a mug of hot chocolate for himself, adding cinnamon as being around the Charmings so long has allowed him to favor the taste as well, and leaves the house to join Emma.

"Good morning, love," he greet as he takes a seat beside her. Emma turns and looks at her pirate in all his disheveled glory. He clearly came straight to her after waking up as his hair was sticking up every which way and he remained clad in only his pajama pants, which she had gotten him after her father walking in on him making coffee naked one too many times.

"Good morning. Is Henry awake yet?" she asks wondering whether she should begin making breakfast for her son.

"Not yet, it's still early. What about you love, how are you feeling this morning?" Killian asks as he takes a seat in the chair next to Emma, takes her hand in is, intertwining their fingers. His eyes travel down looking at his wife, still not completely sure as he was able to be this lucky. Emma's other hand goes to her rounded stomach, rubbing it gently with a small smile on her face.

"We're doing just fine. Just sitting here watching the waves. I think the baby loves them just as much as their father"

She watches as his eyes light up at the mention of his impending fatherhood. They had never really discussed having kids, but when he found Emma sitting on the bathroom floor with a positive test in her had, he could not have been happier. That was about four months ago and now both parents were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the newest family member.

"Now that would only make sense, pirates are born with the sea in their blood." Killian said with his crooked smile and proud gleam in his eye, "How about we take a trip on the Jolly today love? Give the lad a taste of the sea?"

"That sounds great," she responds with a smile spreading over her face, "you go upstairs and get dressed and wake Henry, and I'll start breakfast and call my parents." Killian stands up, offering his good hand to his wife to help her stand from her chair. Shooting him a grateful look, Emma takes his hand and inside they go to start their respective tasks.

As Emma waddles into the kitchen and Killian makes his way up the stairs, she pulls out her phone to call her mom.

"Emma? How are you sweetie?" Snow asks as she answers the phone.

"I'm good mom, I just wanted to ask you something. Killian is going to take Henry and I out on the boat today and I was wondering if you and Dad would like to join us?"

"That sounds lovely, we'd love to!"

"Great, meet us at the docks in an hour."

"Will do, bye sweetheart"

"Bye Mom" As Emma hangs up the phone Henry comes bounding down the stairs sleep still in his eye.

"Good Morning Mom, wanna tell me why I'm awake this early?" He asks as he takes a seat at the countertop where his mother is mixing the pancake batter.

Handing him a mug of hot chocolate which he accepts gratefully, she says, "We're going to take a trip on the Jolly Roger today. Enjoy the warm summer while it lasts and all that"

Henry nods and take a couple sips of his hot chocolate. Eventually Killian comes back down the stairs, fully dressed this time, and goes to Emma in the kitchen.

"Alright love, I'll take it from here," he says guiding her to the stool next to Henry "You just sit and relax." Emma takes a seat next to her son and watches as Killian attempts to finish the breakfast she started. After finding out Emma was pregnant, Killian didn't become too overbearing but he did start to try to take over some of the more tedious tasks that he could. This included serving breakfast. He makes plates for Henry, Emma, then himself and the quaint family of three, soon to be four, sit down for their breakfast.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the three arrive at the docks they find Snow and David already waiting for them by the Jolly Roger. Killian goes ahead of them to prepare the ship, and Henry follows close behind having been learning all about sailing from his step-father. As Emma makes her way towards the ship, her parents fall into line beside her. Her father extends his arm to her as she makes her way on deck. Soon Killian, with Henry by his side, begins taking them out to sea.

"How are you feeling today dear?" Her mother asks. She was so excited when Emma told them she was pregnant. She's already bought her new grandchild more clothes then they'll ever need. Her dad on the other hand had originally been furious with Hook, in his eyes Emma was still his little girl. However, he quickly got past that and is excited to be a grandpa twice over.

"I'm good Mom. He's been pretty quiet this morning and Killian thought he might like to get a taste of the sea."

"He?" Her father asks, his eyebrows furrowing down clearly unaware of the fact he was gaining a grandson. Snow looks at him, with a similar bewildered expression, as Emma pulls a fuzzy black and white photograph out of her pocket handing it to her mother.

"We just found out yesterday," she says, her smile growing hands instinctively going to her stomach. She looks up at the helm of the ship where Killian was standing behind Henry as he steered the ship.

"Oh Emma that's wonderful," says her mother, drawing her attention back to the conversation and wrapping her arms around her. Emma honestly didn't care too much what gender her baby was, as long as it was healthy, but now that she' having a son all she can see is a little boy that looks just like Killian right down to the black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey Mom!" Henry says from the wheel of the ship, "Come look what Dad taught me!" Emma looks at Killian as her son calls her over, seeing the smile on his face and gleam in his eye anytime Henry calls him "Dad". When he first did it they had been surprised, but neither acknowledged it outright and since then Henry and Killian have been thick as thieves.

Making her way up to the helm, Emma stands beside her husband as her son shows her how he's maintaining the ship.

"Now lad, let's show your mother what you've been practicing, turn the wheel two notches starboard."

"Aye aye Captain!" Henry replies cheerfully, the pirate talk only widening the grin on Hook's face.

After watching Henry steer the boat this way and that, Emma found her self standing by the side looking out over the open ocean. This is the life she had always longed for; two parents who love her, a wonderful husband, and children she loves unconditionally. As she looks out, she feel a sharp movement in her stomach.

"Oh!" She exclaims as her hands fly to her stomach, a look of surprise etched on her face. Killian, hearing his wife's exclamation is by her side in seconds.

"What is it love? What's wrong? Is the lad okay?"

"Killian it's fine I just… I felt him kick," she reassures as she looks up at him tears at the corners of her eyes and her smile growing. Killian's face begins to mimic hers as he realizes just what had happened. Emma takes his hand and places it on her stomach and as soon as she does she feels another kick right against his hand.

"Oy he's a strong lad, isn't he? Told you he'd love the sea, just like his father" Killian says joyously, reveling in the feeling of his son kicking against his hand. Emma chuckles as she watches his face show pure adoration for their son.

It was then that she began to feel unsteady, the kicks suddenly making her feel off balance and the edges of her vision began to blur.

"Emma, love, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't… I… I don't know" She mumbles as she begins to sway. The rest of her family now noticing the two by the side and Hook reaches out to steady her. As he soon as he does so he sees her eyes begin to roll back into her head.

"Emma!"

As she feels herself going limp in his arms all she can think about how a day could've started so well and go horribly wrong.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, I'm not sure if this'll be a one shot or if I'll continue. Depends on how many people are interested I guess. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions, writing style wise or story wise!


	2. Questions Without Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

I tried to make this chapter about the same length as the first one. I'm glad you guys find promise in it, but honestly I'm just kind of making it up as I go along so bear with me. Also, sorry for the inevitable typos, if I try to proof it I'll decide I hate it and then there's nothing so. Again, please let me know if you have any suggestions, I'm still a rookie  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Emma!"

Emma fell into Hook's arms, bring him down to his knees with her. He takes her head cradling in in his lap on the deck of his ship. By this point, both the Charmings and Henry had made their way quickly to the pair lying on the deck.

"Emma! What happened!?" David exclaims as he kneels beside his unconscious daughter.

"I-I don't know, we were talking and then she just fell." Killian explained the worry and distress clear in his voice. Turning his attention back to Emma he takes her face in his heads and in a desperate whisper pleads, "Come on love, wake up. Wake up Emma." Snow places her hand delicately on Hook's shoulder while sharing a look of concern for her daughter.

"Killian, I'll look after her, you go get us back to land as soon as possible," Snow says as she kneels beside her son-in-law. Killian looks at her, reluctant to leave Emma but knowing that the only place they were going to get her help was back on land. Eventually, placing a kiss on her forehead, he heads up to the helm of the ship to take them home.

"I'll take her downstairs to rest," Charming said as he picked up his daughter in his arms. He takes her downstairs, followed closely behind by Snow. Henry stays behind.

"Lad if you want to go stay with your mother, by all means," Hook mentions with a nod to the door the Charmings had just gone through. Henry, instead, came to stand behind Hook, "I can't help her right now, but I can help you get us home. What're the orders Captain?" Killian smiles wistfully at the boys as he sends the boy to help redirect the sails.

Watching Henry work can't help but remind him of when he was a boy doing the same things. He loved Henry as if he was his own child and was honored when Henry saw him as sort of a father figure. When he lost Liam and became a pirate, he also thought he saw the loss of ever having a family. He was a thieving pirate, he thought no child should see him as a role model. How happy he was to be proved wrong.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

David sets Emma down on the bed while Snow finds a wet rag to place on her forehead. David then pulls up chairs next to his daughter, sitting and then takes her hand in his.

"Oh David, what do you thing happened? She seemed to be doing so well," Snow asked of her husband as she gently brushed her daughters hair off her forehead in a comforting gesture. Emma had yet to even still and now her skin held a sickly pale hue.

"I don't know Snow, I don't know" David felt so defeated. All of the magical challenges they've faced and yet here he is, unable to protect his daughter.

"Do you think is has something to do with the baby?" Snow asks as she rests her head on David's shoulder, knowing that if anything happened to the baby Emma won't be able to forgive herself. She already feels the guilt of not being there for Henry and has doubted her ability to be a mother in terms of raising a child from the start. Knowing that she may have done something to put her baby in danger, maybe worse, would break her.

"Let's hope not. The last thing our daughter needs is to lose anymore family."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Regina was waiting for the family at the docks when they arrived, Henry having called her while they were on the way home. Robin was with her and they both helped put transport Emma to the car as she had still not woken.

"Someone tell me exactly what the hell happened," Regina demanded as they arrived at the hospital, Killian going with Emma to a room.

"Mom was just standing on the deck, talking to Dad, and then she fell," explained Henry as he took a seat in the chairs next to his grandparents. There was nothing they could do until Emma woke up.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were blinding white lights. A look of confusion and pain crosses her face as she realizes she was in the hospital. Then she feels something in her hand and follows it to see Hook sitting in a chair by her bedside with his head resting on his hook, eyes closed. A smile crosses her face as she looks at her sleeping pirate, noting how young he looks in his sleep free of worry. She gently squeezes the hand in hers and watches as he immediately rouses from his sleep, eyes finding hers, and the concern coming back to his face.

"Hi love," he says in a soft voice, thumb rubbing across her hand, "how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." As soon as she says that her other hand shoots to her rounded stomach the peace leaving her face, being replaced with concern. "What about the baby, is our baby okay?" she says horridly.

"He's alright love. They came in while you were asleep, strong heartbeat, they say he's fine," he says comfortingly, taking his hand out of hers to rest on her other hand on her stomach.

"I wanna hear it. Can you bring them back? I just… I need to hear his heartbeat." She says a little more calmly, but unable to completely relax until she hears it for herself.

"Of course, love. I'll be right back." he responds, giving her hand a squeeze and placing a kiss on her forehead before he leaves the room. As he leaves, she realizes he must have also told her family she was awake because after a minute her parents, son, Regina, and Robin all come in to the room. Snow immediately rushes to her daughter and places her hand on Emma's forehead once again brushing her hair back in a gesture that was probably more comforting to the mother than the daughter.

"Hi sweetheart, how're you feeling?" Snow asks, concern etched on her face. David comes to stand beside his wife, looking down on his daughter with a similar concerned look. Henry comes to the other side of her bed sitting on the end of it with Regina and Robin standing off to the side. As Regina enters the room, she feels something off but can't quite place it. Her face turns off to the side and her eyebrows furl, not saying anything yet as to not upset the family.

Emma explains to her parents that she's fine, that she's been eating well, drinking water, sleeping, etc. trying to ease their parental worries. She says she'll be released within the hour all while mindlessly rubbing her hand over her stomach and her eyes cutting to the door every few seconds anxiously awaiting Killian's return with the doctor.

"And how's our new grandson doing?" David asks, noting Emma's behavior.

"He's…" Emma starts as she sees Killian come back in followed by a nurse, "good." Out of the corner of her eye, she notices that Regina stiffens and her eyes go a little wide, but only for a second. Seeing how crowded the room was becoming, everyone left the room leaving Killian and Emma alone saying they'll meet her back at home.

After they're all gone, Emma lifts her shirt so the nurse can use the ultrasound. Killian returns to his original seat, taking Emma's hand back in his. They turn their heads to the screen to see their son, and after waiting with bated breath, eventually a steady, strong beat fills the room. Emma feels waves of relief wash over her and her eyes water slightly at the sight of her baby boy. Killian feels similar astonishment anytime he sees his son, proof of his and Emma's love and the family he always wanted. He places a kiss in her hair as they both look at the screen, letting it really sink in that they were fine.

Now that she knows for sure her baby is okay, Emma remembers why they were in the situation in the first place. As the nurse leaves the room, she turns to Killian while starting to stand up, which he immediately goes to help her with.

"What did they say was wrong?" she asked as they began to make their way out of the hospital, Hook keeping his arm around his wife's shoulder as she leaned on him for support. The whole day has just left her drained, as if all her energy has been sucked out of her.

Killian looked at her a bit warily and said, "Well, love, they couldn't find anything wrong. All your tests were fine, they figure you might have just been overexerting yourself."

"That doesn't make sense though, it's not like we've been running around chasing any bad guys."

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I will not be letting you out of my sight anytime soon," he says giving her one of his classic smirks that still makes her heart skip after all this time. She leans up and places a soft kiss on his lips before laying her head on his shoulder as they made their way home.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived home, they found Emma's parents, Henry, and Regina waiting for them in the living room. After assuring her family that she was absolutely fine and having a mug of hot chocolate, she excused herself to go upstairs and rest. She had endured enough excitement that day and she just felt as if her energy was gone. As Killian helped her upstairs, Regina held a look on her face that was an unfortunate mix of confusion and concern.

"She's asleep," Killian says as he makes his way back down the stairs, the eyes of those in the living room going to him. He goes to stand beside Henry placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Lad, perhaps you should go stay with Regina for tonight, I don't believe your mother will be up and about too soon." Henry nods, looking down with concern for his mother. After a few seconds, Snow stands up taking David's hand in hers.

"Well, we'll head home I guess. Killian, please let us know if anything happens or if you need anything at all," Snow says with a small smile and gives her son-in-law a hug.

"Of course, your highness," he responds as the Charmings make their exit.

Regina stands next looking to Henry, "Henry, why don't you go wait in the car? I'll be right out."

"OK Mom. I'll see ya later Dad, tell Mom I love her," he says leaving his Dad with a hug.

"Will do, lad."

After Henry is gone, Regina turns to Killian with a perplexed look on her face.

"Judging by your expression, I'm assuming that whatever it is, is unpleasant. What it is, what's wrong with Emma?"

"It's not Emma I'm worried about…it's the baby," Regina tells him.

Killian immediately feels as if his heart drops. He should have known that having a perfect life with his family was just too good to be true, and right now in this moment he feels as if he could lose it all.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading! Again, please let me know what you think, criticism and encouragement is always great!

I'm on spring break right now so it'll probably be a while before I can update again, so sorry in advance but please bear with me!


End file.
